


Green Eyes

by obihoekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, apologies to luke and his chanel boots, easing you all into it with some fluff, like men I say, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: What if Cal Kestis had heard Grogu reaching out instead of Luke?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cal Kestis
Comments: 42
Kudos: 160





	1. Jedi

The first thing Din registers is the shock of red hair. The second is that the other man is wearing a poncho. Grogu peers at the newcomer with wonder in his wide, brown eyes. Din can't help but copy him. 

"You're a jedi?".

And then, he smiles. 

"I guess you could say that, my name is Cal Kestis".

His face transforms when he smiles. Din feels the words lodge in his throat. It's only the quiet rustle of robes that breaks him from his stupor. Between the kids lack of Basic and his helmet, they've created a language of sound and movement that both have become attuned to. 

"He doesn't want to go with you". 

"No, no I don't think he does", Cal replies, not looking at all perturbed. He looks unruffled, like he hadn't sliced and diced his way through a few dozen killer bots and been told he wasn't wanted for his efforts. 

"May I?", he continues, gesturing towards Grogu. He looks at Din like he can see right through the Beskar. Not in the way that Din hates, the beady stare of people trying to strip away his creed and glimpse what's underneath. No, he looks at him like the Beskar is an extension of his soul and that he can see all of him. 

"Please", Din whispers, uncaring of everyone but the child and the man infront of him. 

The other flashes him a reassuring smile before reaching for the kid, Grogu he corrects himself, and Grogu reaches right back. Cal quickly orients himself, securing the child against his hip as if it all comes naturally. Din can't help the absurd thought that it looks right. 

He looks at Grogu the same way Ahsoka did, face relaxed and open. A hushed silence descends upon the room as they communicate, one that even Gideon doesn't seem inclined to try break. 

"He wants your permission", Cal begins, throwing a curious glance his way, "but he doesn't want to upset you". 

The pit that had been forming in his stomach, the one he'd been trying to ignore since the Armourer gave him his mission, seems to solidify. Din wonders what it would be like to be selfish for the first time in his life. It's a fleeting thought. 

"I only want the best for him". 

Mind made, Din releases a shaking breath. The helmet comes off easily this time. Easier even, than it does when he's alone and still frightened. It's not liberating exactly, Din doesn't ever think it will be, but it feels right. A clan of two. 

And suddenly there's nothing between them. His world narrows in on wide, brown eyes as the child reaches for him and he reaches back. He almost forgets Cal is there, as small, clawed hands rise to touch his face for the very first time. 

"I misspoke it seems, he doesn't want to leave you".

Din jerks towards the noise of another, closer than it's ever been. They're of a similar height, and for the first time in his life since he donned his Beskar armour, Din allows himself to lock eyes with another human.

It's not like it was with the Imp, submissive and frightened, or like it was with Migs, grateful but still weary. No, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

His eyes are green. Like the armour. Duty. 

"Nor I him, but he must return to his people".

Din tries to convey what he feels through his eyes but he doesn't know if he succeeds. He tries to remember how other people have looked at him over the years but instead he settles on staring harder. He prays that Cal understands him. 

"What if he's already found his people?", Cal replies, "or rather, his person?". 

It's somehow everything he does wants to hear and the hardest thing he's ever heard rolled into one. He doesn't allow himself to hope. 

"He needs to train, he's special", Din says, clasping a small hand in his own and shaking it, as if to demonstrate.

"And he can, I just don't see any reason you can't be there as well." 

There's a ringing in his ears, and Din instinctively reaches for his head. It feels like he's been sucker punched while wearing his helmet. Din hopes the emotions don't play out across his face but he doesn't think it's likely. No need to practice a poker face that no one else gets to see. 

"I've got a ship, my own family", Cal continues, breaking through his inner turmoil, "you're welcome to join us". 

"That's... that's something we can do?". 

"I don't see why not, the more the merrier, as Greez would say". He smiles as if sharing a private joke, the first of many, and Din can't help the way his own lips twitch upwards. He doesn't think he'll ever smile as easily as the other does. 

Cal turns his attention down Grogu, who still rests in his arms. 

"What do you say, kid?", he says, "how about we bring your old man along for the ride". 

Din feels heat rush to his face but he's quickly distracted by the way the child begins to chirp excitedly in Cal's arms, forcing the other man to tighten his grip. 

Din begins to apologise, only to realize Cal is already laughing. It's a pleasant sound, soft and understated. Nothing you would hear over the din of a cantina. Private. Din can't help but wonder how to hear it again. 

A slow clap breaks the hushed silence that had fallen over the bridge. 

"Truly touching", Gideon says, and Din instinctively steps forward to block Cal and Grogu from his view. 

"May I?", Cal asks, gesturing towards his helmet. He had almost forgotten it by his feet, and he doesn't quite understand why he instantly agrees. He watches as Cal gracefully dips to lift it from the ground, the child balanced on his hip. 

And then he offers it to Din. As much as he didn't mind the child and the Jedi seeing his face, he feels more secure once the helmet slides into place. Like he's viewing the rest of the world through a prism. 

"You're going with the Jedi?", Cara asks, as Fennec casually pushes Gideon back to the ground with the butt of her gun.

Din feels himself nod and is gratified when Cara simply smiles in return. It feels right. He doesn't allow himself to linger on the others, except to bow his head towards Fennec.

He's painfully aware of the darksaber still secured to his hip, but he doesn't allow his hand to stray towards it. Instead, he reaches for the child, and gestures Cal forward.

As long as the child is by his side, Din is ready to face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. I finished the Fallen Order and the Mandalorian at the same time and plot bunnies would not free me until I got this out.
> 
> Hopefully, whoever stumbles across this enjoys it! <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr under the same name!


	2. Womprat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Grogu finally get the moment of calm they deserve.

The ship Cal had boarded with was particularly floatsum. It makes him miss the Razor Crest even more but the feeling is fleeting as he settles into the passenger seat with Grogu clutched securely in his arms. 

He has to stop the kid from reaching for everything around him, as Cal begins to enter co-ordinates for Kashyyyk. Din was familiar with the planet the Wookies called home but never had reason to venture there until now. 

Once the child settled down, Din took the opportunity to look over at his new companion. 

It was hard to guess how old he was. The shock of red hair showed no signs of aging but Din could see the beginnings of crows feet and laughter lines on his face. It was hard to connect the calm man in front of him with the one he saw through the monitors aboard the Imperial cruiser.

He can't help but imagine what happens next. What was on Kashyyk? Were there other Jedi there or did they have allies among the Wookies? Din had never come in contact with a Wookie, even after all his years of bounty hunting. Word of their suffering had reached even the Covert though. Din can't help but wonder what was left there now.

Finally, he wonders who the man in front of him calls family. And where he might fit in.

If Cal senses his staring, he doesn't acknowledge it. Instead, he flicks through the different screens, going over diagnostics and planning the best route possible. Din is secretly impressed by the efficiency. He doesn't let himself dwell on that thought, as he turns his gaze back onto the child.

Din allows himself to gently clasp the hand that's offered to him, as his other hand comes up to cup his charges small head. He absentmindedly smoothes his thumb over the skin he finds there, too tired to do much more. 

"It's gonna take a few hours to get there, how about I set you up with somewhere to sleep?"

Din tilts his head in disbelief but doesn't allow himself to twist his head around to further illustrate his point. He's a guest after all. 

"Yeah I know, this ship isn't really made for long haul journeys but it's got a bunk bed just through the doors".

Din nods in acceptance. He hasn't slept since Tython and it would probably be a lot easier with the kid in his arms. 

"If you guys are hungry, there are some ration bars stowed back there too. I know it's no real feast but it should hold you over until we get there". 

"What about you?".

"I'm fine", Cal replies, throwing him a sunny smile before turning back to the display. Din wonders what he finds so fascinating before realizing with a rush of embarrassment that Cal is giving him privacy. 

He thoughts are confirmed when he retreats back through the doors and sees the bunk. It was clearly made for someone a lot taller than him. He hadn't even noticed it when he had first entered the ship, having been working on autopilot mode.

To distract himself from the impending anxiety, Din settles onto the bottom bunk and rifles through the boxes beside it. He quickly finds the ration bars the other mentioned. 

A quiet chuckle is caught by the vocoder at the look of utter betrayal that Grogu levels him with. 

"I'm sorry kid, it's all we've got", he says, trying to coax the child into eating it.

"I never pegged you for a fussy eater, kid", Din sighs, before inspiration strikes. He makes a show of taking a bite himself, focusing on the pleasure of easing the ache in his stomach - a feeling he had become familiar with over the past few days when he had been too nervous to eat. 

Grogu watches him with suspicious eyes but curiosity seems to win over, as he begins to pull on his arm. 

Din stamps down the feeling of smugness, as he watches Grogu eat. This time he laughs freely when Grogu sneezes, small face screwing up in disgust. Thankfully, hunger seems to win out as he quickly finishes the rest of it 

"You really are a little womprat, you're going to eat me out of house and home", Din says fondly, as he watches the kids eyes flutter shut. He seems to be trying to fight exhaustion but it looks like the last few days are catching up on him. 

Din settles them both back onto the bunk, propping himself up against the hull of the ship. The kid quickly curls against him and for the first time in days, the feeling in his chest begins to unfurl. It finally feels real, just him and the kid. As it should be.

And the Jedi. He can't let himself forget. For some reason, the thought doesn't make him uncomfortable.

With that final thought, Din happily welcomes the dark embrace of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the great words of Gloria Estefan, the rhythm got me.
> 
> Never planned for this to be more than a one shot but alas. 
> 
> Not much Cal in this one but I couldn't ignore our little green friend. Also Dad!Din is my favourite thing ever so there's that. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr under the same name!


	3. Yoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Grogu settle in. While the heat is getting to Greez.

A vast jungle greets them, as they break through the atmosphere of Kashyyyk. Din had travelled to a lot of places over the years, but he still feels his breath catch as they descend past towering green trees.

He could hear Cal explaining its importance, and the sanctuary that it offered, but Din couldn't concentrate on anything but the sight that spread out infront of them. 

It looks ancient, untouched. Like so few places left in the galaxy. There was signs of Imperialism, sure, in the glinting silver platforms and structures that peek from beneath the trees, but they're swallowed by the nature surrounding them.

Din can't help but smile when he finds Grogu similarly engrossed.

Like father, like son, a quiet voice supplies in the back of his head.

Din feels himself flushing at the notion, embarrassed by his own presumption. By the claim.

As if sensing his thoughts, Cal's hand rests against his pauldron. Din's eye catch on pale fingers, as they splay over the symbol of the Mudhorn. Din wonders if he would be upset, if it was anyone else.

"We'll be landing now in a moment". 

Nodding absentmindedly, Din decides it's a thought for later on, when there are no potentially mind-reading wizards around

* * *

In true Grogu fashion, they're on the planet barely five minutes before he's nearly eaten.

Before Cal can even finish announcing them, Grogu powers on ahead. Tiny legs carrying him up the gang plank surprisingly fast. Din spares a moment for every harried parent he ever dismissed while making port. It seems almost like karma now. 

Din can't remember if he was ever that much of a handful, when he was a Foundling. 

An excited squeal has him jogging up the gangplank after the green terror, his heart stopping at the sight that greets him. 

Grogu is clutched firmly in his hands and his flamethrower is pointed directly at the creature when he feels his hand seize mid-air. A glance over his shoulder confirms what he thinks, Cal's hand splayed out towards him and an exclamation still on the edge of his lips.

"It's okay, he's friendly", Cal says, hand dropping quickly once he seems Din no longer plans to roast the furry beast. The tension in his fingers loosens instantly, and Din clenches his fist in response. Just to make sure. 

"He snuck onto our ship, years ago", Cal continues, as the creature stares balefully up at him. Din feels himself twitch, as he sees the silver reflection of himself in two watery, large eyes. It almost givee the kid a run for his money. 

"I should have warned you", he says, "sometimes I forget he's even there".

Din doesn't bother asking how that's possible, instead leveling his gaze on the squirming green bundle in his hands.

"We've talked about this", Din says, giving him a gentle shake to reaffirm his point. He's rewarded with another set of watery, black eyes staring up at him.

"I think the others are around here somewhere, they probably haven't gone far", Cal says, saving him from his own personal hell.

As if to demonstrate his point, they hear a voice clear itself from outside. 

"Merrin!", Cal exclaims excitedly, ushering the woman forward. It's only when she steps out of the glare of the sun, that Din realizes her skin is a light gray and decorated with delicate, dark lines. She's beautiful. Din contemplates what that might mean. 

"Hello", she says, her voice accented and steady. She's from Dathomir, Din realizes suddenly and is glad of the helmet hiding his surprise. Din thought the Nightsister's were a group on the edge of extinction.

Like Mandalorians, his mind supplies helpfully. 

"I could feel you return", she continues, and oh, Din thinks. Of course, she's a witch as well. All the Nightsisters are. They made sense together. 

"This is the child?", she asks, gesturing curiously towards Grogu. She makes no move to reach for him, not without permission anyway, and Din decides that he likes her. 

"Yes", Cal says, "and this is his father, he's a Mandalorian". 

Cal can't help but notice he doesn't mention his name. Again, waiting for his permission. He also calls him his father. 

"Din Djarin", he supplies, tipping his helmet towards her.

"Well met, Din Djarin".

She seems posed to speak again, when they're interrupted by more noise from outside the ship. 

Din's hand twitches instinctively towards his blaster but he relaxes when he sees the fond exasperation in Cal's eyes, as he squints out across the clearing they've made rest in. 

"And here comes the rest of our ragtag group, please come and meet them as well".

Merrin steps aside respectfully, making no move to follow as they exit the ship. Din would usually be glad of it, overwhelmed as he was, but he can't help but miss her grounding presence as they step back into the sunlight. 

A male Latero is making his way towards them, his voice raised in compliant as he pushes a woman along in a hover chair. 

The woman looks peaceful, smiling serenely as she listens to her companion. Her hair is short, a resplendent white against dark skin. Din recognises her instantly as another Jedi.

She has the same air of peace that Cal and Ahsoka both carried, like they were apart from the rest of the world. 

The complaining cuts of abruptly, as the Latero catches sight of them.

"What's this, is the heat getting to me or is that a fully armored Mandalorian standing right in front of me?".

"Hey Greez", Cal says, throwing a conspiring smile at Din as they draw closer.

"Is this him, the child who was knocking on the proverbial Force door?".

"Does he look like a child to you?".

It's the woman this time, and she sounds like she's containing a laugh behind her wry smile. 

"I don't know, he could be anything under there", Greez exclaims, heatedly, "you never.... is that Yoda?".

This time both Cal and the woman laugh, and Din is momentarily distracted by the warm sound of Cal's laughter before he finally registers the rest of sentence. 

Greez continues, undeterred.

"Oh my God, did someone shrink him?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All inspired purely by the fact Greez knew who Yaddle was.


	4. Beroya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Din isn't sure how to accept a good thing.

They say it took a village to raise a child and no child made that saying more true than Grogu. 

Instead of having to keep a constant eye on the kid, he now has four more sets of eyes to take the load off. Din still keeps him close at hand, but for the first since he got the kid he allows himself to relax a little. 

Greez seems to get the biggest kick out of Grogu's presence. He's often found, first thing in the morning, rocking the child back and forth in the kitchen while he prepares everyone breakfast. He has also taken to showing the kid how to pilot the ship, much to the amusement of everyone else. 

Merrin seems the most standoffish. Nervous, Din realises. She seems hesitant to get too close, like she's frightened to get attached. Or that she might hurt him somehow. Not that she has to worry. She handles him with the most care out of anyone, and is often a silent companion as he explores around the ship.

Ceres on the other hand, seems to instill a kind of calm over Grogu that Din has never experienced before. The worst of tantrums can be soothed by her touch, her voice quiet as she tells him stories before bed. He enjoys falling asleep on her lap, as she sits outside each evening to enjoy the sunset.

Out of everyone though, there is no one Grogu seems to bond more with than Cal. 

The two are instantly inseparable. Not a day goes by where the two don't step out on some kind of adventure. Cal spends his days exploring the area with the curious child, taking the time to explain the different insects and fauna that make their home alongside them in the clearing. 

Grogu even manages to sit by quietly, as Cal completes his morning meditation. He tries to sit the same way as his new mentor, which usually ends up with him tipping over on his back. Din has taken to sitting across from the Jedi with Grogu perched on his lap. 

It's a comfortable routine. One that Din finds himself enjoying. 

It helps that Greez turns out to be a mean cook. Din keeps his helmet on, but the other still waits in the kitchen until Din has tentatively returned with his plates for seconds. It turns out that they used a lot of the same spices on Lateron and Greez seemed overjoyed to test different recipes on the Mandalorian. 

Merrin shares her collection of books with him, and invites him up to her favourite spot atop the Razor Crest once Grogu has finally fallen asleep. They don't speak often, but she's the first he tells about what happened on Mandalore. In return, she explains the last days of the Nightsisters and the nightmare that had followed. 

Ceres too, opens up to him in ways he doesn't expect. She's the first one to tell him anything about what happened. It's not the same as the stories she tells Grogu but Din listens all the same and tries to understand the pain in her voice. When they get tired of swapping trauma, they take turns making fun of the holodramas Greez forces them to watch each night. 

It's comfortable, which explains why Din soon starts to feel restless.

After years of being a beroya, Din had never stayed still for so long. He starts to expect the rug to be pulled out from under them. Nothing this good ever lasts long, he reminds himself. It isn't long before Cal notices. 

He brings it up, during morning meditation. 

Din is deep in thought, as he watches the others face smooth in relaxation. It's the only time he allows himself to stare. Cal's hair looks almost like it's on fire, as the morning sun creeps over the back of the Razor Crest. 

He's so deep in thought he almost doesn't realize the others eyes are open and looking back at him questioningly. 

Din shifts Grogu in his arms, as he steels himself for whatever it is the other has to say. 

"Are you okay?", Cal asks, "I've noticed you've been tense lately". 

He has a soft way of speaking, like it was only the two of them there. It was private and intimate, and it made Din feel like they existed inside of their own little bubble. 

"I'm sorry", Din replies, automatically. 

He didn't want to be a burden. Not when these people had opened their ship to both him and his son and asked nothing in return. 

"Don't be sorry, it's okay to have reservations". 

"Reservations?", Din asks, confusion colouring his voice. Reservations about what? Maybe these Jedi couldn't really read minds after all. 

"About us, about the future, about me". 

"I have no reservations about you", Din replies, putting emphasis into the words, "the future, on the other hand".

He has to make sure Cal knows he isn't the source of his worry. It doesn't take a genius to tell he already feels the weight of the world on his shoulders. Din doesn't know enough about the Jedi to understand why, but he promises himself one day he'll understand more. 

"Thank you", Cal replies, and Din can hear the emotion he's trying to keep from his voice, "maybe I can help if you tell me what's worrying you".

Everything, Din wants to reply. Instead, he settles on saying the first thing that comes to mind. 

"It feels too easy". 

"What does?".

"All of this", Din replies, gesturing around the clearing. 

From the warmth of the sun, to the cacophony of noises that erupts from the rainforest. The easy camaraderie and the late nights spent talking about nothing and everything. Din has never spoken so in his entire life, as he has in these last few weeks.

He's not used to people laughing at his stories. 

"I understand", Cal says, "you're used to fighting for what you want".

Din merely nods in reply, as he looks down at the squirming child in his lap. Grogu is reaching for a nearby flower, seeming completely oblivious to the tension around him. Din isn't sure if he's imagining the stem of the flower bending towards his grabbing hands. 

"Well maybe this time, you can let someone else fight for you", Cal continues, and his smile is more blinding than the sun rising over Kashyyyk.

Maybe comfortable isn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again, these two are so easy to write! 
> 
> I wish Dad!Djarin and Grogu could be this happy :(

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr under the same name! <3


End file.
